Monarch Report: Chernobyl
by Rassilon001
Summary: Following the Chernobyl Disaster, numerous reports were published detailing the event and its fallout. However, one such report has been kept from the public and most government offices, classified above Top Secret. This is that report. What really happened in Chernobyl on April 26th, 1986. Takes place prior to the events of the 2014 Movie.


**Disclaimer:  
**I do not own Godzilla or any of its characters. It belongs to Toho, Legendary Pictures and Warner Bros.

**Summary:  
**Following the Chernobyl Disaster, numerous reports were published detailing the event and its fallout. However, one such report has been kept from the public and most government offices, classified above Top Secret. This is that report. What really happened in Chernobyl on April 26th, 1986. Takes place prior to the events of the 2014 Movie. Rated PG for Tragedy and Devastation.

* * *

**Monarch Report: Chernobyl  
****June 1st, 1986, 10:15am**

To Whom It May Concern:

Below is a culmination of all known reports, records, and feedback  
pertaining to the Chernobyl Disaster. Whatever you may have  
believed beforehand, I suggest you let go of those beliefs. This was  
no mere accident of human design. This was far more terrible than  
that.

~ Doctor Ichiro Serizawa

* * *

**Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant  
****April 26th, 1986, 01:00am**

A routine test is initiated. Preliminary reports were promising. There appears to be no faults with the system.

* * *

**Seismology Research Station, Pripyat  
****April 26th, 1986, 01:23am**

Early this morning, seismographs began to ping rapidly, startling the technician on duty. Apparently he had been sleeping on duty. Subsequent examination of the equipment confirmed everything was in working order. There is no explanation for these minor earthquakes, the region is nowhere near any known fault lines or teutonic plates.

Enclosed is a record of growing localized tremors.

_._._./'\._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._./'\._._._._._._._._._

_._./'\._._._._._._._._._./'\._._

_._._./'\._._._._./'\._._._._./'\._

_._./'\_._._./'\_._._./'\_._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._./'\._._._._._._._._._._

_./'\._._._._._._._._._./'\._._._

_._./'\._._._._./'\._._._._./'\._.

_./'\._._./'\._._./'\._._./'\._._./'

/'\._._./'\._._./'\._._./'\._./'\._._

_./'\._./'\._./'\._./'\._./'\._./'\._.

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Research is being subsequently claimed by the Monarch Society with full backing of the Soviet Union Government.

* * *

**Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant  
****April 26th, 1986, 01:30am**

Sudden Power Surge detected. Initiating Emergency Shutdown. Subsequent Failure. Evacuating Personnel. Spikes in power continue to grow stronger. A team has been dispatched to attempt manual shutdown. Reactor vessel has ruptured. Graphite Moderator has ignited. Meltdown in full effect. Unable to contain. Transmitting Final Report Now.

* * *

**Weather Report, Pripyat Region  
****April 28th, 1986, 11:23am**

PLEASE BE ADVISED: SEVERE WEATHER ALERT ISSUED FOR THE BLACK SEA COASTLINE, WITH POSSIBLE  
ELECTROMAGNETIC DISRUPTION. NO FURTHER INFORMATION AVAILABLE AT THIS TIME. ALL VESSELS ARE  
TO RETURN TO PORT IMMEDIATELY.

* * *

**Chernobyl Nuclear Power Plant  
****April 26th, 1986, 04:50am**

A local fires extinguished. Reactor Four remains off-limits. Casualty reports coming in now. At least twenty confirmed dead, with several other suspected.

Addendum, workers reporting strange noises coming from Reactor Four. Extreme Caution advised.

* * *

**Russian Military Report  
****April 29th, 1986, 07:17am**

The area has been evacuated of all civilian personnel, and all units currently engaged on the ground have been ordered to take appropriate precautions against radiation poisoning. Gas masks and suits have been distributed, and Geiger Counters have been ordered used every 100 yards of suspected contamination. No troops are to remain inside the zone for longer than sixty minutes. Failure to follow orders will result in loss of rank.

Several troops have been making reports of unidentified tremors shaking the region. At this time we are unable to confirm, but top advisors suggest the meltdown may be responsible for such.

* * *

**Pripyat Civilian De-Briefing  
****May 01st, 1986, 07:17am**

It has been very difficult to find living eye-witnesses to the event in question. However, subsequent research by the Monarch Committee has discovered one such individual in intensive care in a Moscow Hospital.

The individual, whose name is Alexander Volkov, says he was travelling near the Power Plant when the incident occurred, and received visual confirmation of events. He is the only one known to have seen the creature later identified as a MUTO.

MUTOs, or Massive Unidentified Terrestrial Organisms, are the subject of Monarch's study.

Included at the report is a rough sketch of the MUTO.

Described as a feral, savage animal, the MUTO was originally dubbed 'Feral' for record-keeping purposes. The eye witness describes the MUTO as "skinless" and "shorn" like a wolf that had shed all of its fur. Based on the eye-witness description and what undisturbed tracks remain, it is likely that 'Feral' was easily two hundred free tall in length, and possibly half that up to her shoulder. He originally claims the skin was a dull reddish hue, but later admits it may have been a gray. Given the ambient lighting of the Chernobyl Power Plant and the early hour, either is entirely possible. Initial reports classified the creature as male. Subsequent analysis of the corpse, however, indicated female sexual organs. Its official designation has been altered to reflect this: Feralline.

The current theory is that the MUTO had been dormant in the Chernobyl region for many centuries prior to the installation and activation of the Power Planet. Its subsequent awakening was due to a new source of food made available, and its awakening coincided almost perfectly with the activation test. There was no error, the spikes in radiation were caused by damage to the Plant following the MUTOs attempt to feed on the raw radiation. Feralline subsequently demonstrated territorial instincts, attacking anyone living too close to what was considered hers, Reactor Number Four. Apparently it was attempting to construct a den there out of the lava-like "corium" flowing out of the damaged reactor.

While the eye-witnesses vehicle was heavily damaged during the incident, Alexander was able to push it back onto its wheels and drive out of the devastation and to safety. They were later admited to the Moscow Hospital for radiation poisoning.

The Monarch Committee is having them transferred to a privately owned clinic, but unfortunately the individual is not expected to last longer than six months in hospital, a year if they are fortunate. None the less, their contributions have been appreciated, and an anonymous donation will be made to their family by the Monarch Committee.

* * *

**S.S. гольян****, Soviet Submarine Transcript  
****April 28th, 1986, 11:23am**

[Translated from Russian to English]

"_Sir? We're getting some odd readings on sonar. Are you seeing this_?"  
"_Confirmed. Helsman, adjust course. Continue Monitoring._"  
"_Yes sir_."  
"_See if we can identify_."  
"_Nothing on record sir_."  
"_Could it be the Americans?_"  
"_Seems to big to be... sir! Its moving_."  
"_Where?_"  
"_Course bearing... oh god!_"  
"_Its going to collide_!"  
"_Move us out of the way!_"  
"_Hard to port!_"  
"_All hands, brace for impact!_"  
"_What happened, where did it go?_"  
"_It... it missed us sir_."  
"_More like it moved out of the way._"  
"_A whale?_"  
"_Too big to be a whale_..."  
"_Keep monitoring. I'm going to get Operations on the line._"  
"_Yes sir_."

* * *

**Monarch Initial Report  
****May 23rd, 1986, 09:03am**

The area is almost completely devastated by a force of tremendous power. The creature known as Feralline was indeed found in the wreckage of the Fourth Reactor, which has been smashed almost beyond recognition. Enormous footprints had been smudged by time and weather, but enough evidence remains for a simple conclusion to be drawn: something bigger intervened.

Doctor Ichiro Serizawa goes on record here to identify the creature in question as Godzilla, the so-called Alpha Predator he and the rest of the Monarch society were originally brought together to study.

This Alpha Predator was what initially drew together the Monarch Society in 1954 and is the only known creature capable of battling and slaying a creature of Feralline's size and ferocity. Equally of interest is the region itself, apart from an almost straight path to and from the sea, Godzilla makes no attempt to interact with or harm the humans of the region. Thanks to the weather, virtually no one even saw him come or go.

It seems the Soviets have been trying to place the blame squarely on the Americans, largely for lack of having anyone better to find guilty for the situation. Naturally, they are denying any involvement.

Only Godzilla and Feralline are to blame for the devastation. And we must be grateful for the former, else the latter may well have threatened all of the surrounding countryside.

* * *

**Seismology Research Station, Pripyat  
****May 21st, 1986, 01:17pm**

Enclosed is a record of growing localized tremors follow the Chernobyl Incident.

_./'\._._._._._._._._._./'\._._._

_._./'\._._._._./'\._._._._./'\._

_./'\._._./'\._._./'\._._./'\._._

/'\._._./'\._._./'\._._./'\._./'\

_./'\._./'\._./'\._./'\._./'\._./

_._._./'\._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._./'\._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._

Seismologists were subsequently consulted. None can explain the localized earthquakes without proper clearance for classified materials. They are subsequently debriefed and sent on their way.

Doctor Serizawa theorizes these are in fact caused by Feralline's rebirth, that the Power Plant re-vitalized her sufficiently to awaken, and following her efforts to protect her new territory, the tremors died down because she had sufficiently dug herself out of the ground to fight above it.

* * *

**Casualty Report  
****April 30th, 1986, 11:18am**

Public reports are that a mere thirty-one individuals were directly killed by the Chernobyl Disaster. This is incorrect. Thirty-_two_ individuals were killed during this tragic accident. Aboard the helicopter that crashed was a third passenger alongside the two pilots, a photographer with a working video camera. Apparently he either snuck aboard or was invited outside of the usual channels.

The body of this photographer has been lost admist the wreckage, though the name 'Mikhail' has been attributed to them thanks to a name scratched into the side of their recovered camera. With no last name to identify them, we have been unable to officially list them amongst the casualties.

His footage was subsequently obtained by the Monarch Society. An attachment has been included with this report, though the footage is choppy at best due to the damage.

In addition to the direct deaths caused by the incident, the region has been saturated by radiation that will doubtlessly endanger and harm countless others. The true death toll is simply incalculable.

The victory of the Alpha Predator over Feralline here today was not enough to prevent the incident from endangering countless lives. Although his body soaked up much of the radiation that is poisonous to humans but nourishing to his kind, much remains still contaminating the region. Even Godzilla cannot save us from ourselves. Though the levels are predicted to be at least a third or lower of what they could have been, if not for the presence of the Alpha Predator.

Fortunately, the Monarch Committee was able to take advantage of the poor weather to conceal all involvement of Godzilla. He came and left with very few actually witnessing his passing. Considering his enormous size, this can be attributed to nothing less than a miracle.

~ Vivienne Graham, Monarch Intern

* * *

**Doctor Serizawa Final Report  
****June 1st, 1986, 11:18am**

The devastation is vast, but thankfully very few have been injured or killed following the initial disaster. The Soviets have done a thorough job of evacuating civilians. Monarch will be coordinating with them to ensure that they are equally thorough in removing all mentions Feralline and Godzilla from the incident reports. So far as anyone is aware, this has been nothing more than a tragic accident. Sadly the land is almost entirely uninhabitable. And is liable to remain so for at least twenty thousand years. Or more.

The body of the Feralline MUTO has begun rapid decomposition, we are working to preserve as many samples as we can for further analysis, but in a short while there will be nothing but bones left. Camouflage protocols have been set in place to keep anyone from viewing them without proper clearance. A sarcophagus dome has been built to conceal the bones from public view, as well as prevent further leakage. The ambient radiation levels in the region will aid in this, though eventually it will fade, and people will want answers. Perhaps by then the world will be ready to receive them.

As for Godzilla, he has returned to the ocean and vanished from our sensors. No doubt he will enter another period of hibernation to recuperate from his injuries and digest his meal. We are grateful the devastation was not worse.

Next time Godzilla re-surfaces we may not be so fortunate.

~ Doctor Ichiro Serizawa

* * *

**Authors Notes:  
**Feralline is an original Kaiju of my own making, and not based on any particular Godzilla friend, foe, or food previously seen in his universe.


End file.
